List of Buffalo Sabres players
The Buffalo Sabres are a professional ice hockey team based in Buffalo, New York, United States. The Sabres are members of the Northeast Division of the Eastern Conference in the National Hockey League (NHL). The team was founded as an expansion franchise in 1970, and as of March 10, 2009, 36 goaltenders and 336 skaters (forwards and defencemen) have appeared in at least one regular-season or playoff game with the Sabres. Seven former Buffalo Sabres players are enshrined in the Hockey Hall of Fame: Dick Duff, Grant Fuhr, Clark Gillies, Dale Hawerchuk, Tim Horton, Pat LaFontaine and Gilbert Perreault. Dominik Hasek won two Hart Memorial Trophies as NHL MVP while playing for the Sabres. In addition, Hasek won six Vezina Trophies as the NHL's top goaltender while playing for Buffalo; Tom Barrasso also won the Vezina while playing for the Sabres, while Don Edwards and Bob Sauve shared the trophy as Sabres in the 1979–80 season. Barrasso also won the Calder Memorial Trophy as NHL rookie of the year while playing for the Sabres, as did Gilbert Perreault. Key * - Save percentage did not become an official NHL statistic until the 1982-83 season. Therefore, goaltenders who played before 1982 do not have official save percentages. The "Seasons" column lists the first year of the season of the player's first game and the last year of the season of the player's last game. For example, a player who played one game in the 2000–01 season would be listed as playing with the team from 2000–2001, regardless of what calendar year the game occurred within. Statistics complete as of the 2008–09 NHL season Goaltenders played for the Sabres for nine seasons before being traded to the Philadelphia Flyers in 2007. ]] Skaters led the Sabres in scoring in 2005–06 with 73 points. ]] , shown here playing for the San Jose Sharks, was acquired by the Sabres in 2008 in a trade which sent Brian Campbell to San Jose. ]] was elected to the 2007 NHL All-Star Game as a starting defenceman. ]] was acquired by the Sabres along with Taylor Pyatt in exchange for Michael Peca. ]] scored a career-high 37 goals while playing for the Sabres in the 2006–07 season. ]] , shown here as a member of the AHL's Binghamton Senators, spent parts of four seasons with the Sabres. ]] has played for the Sabres from 2002 to the present. ]] (right), shown here playing for the Atlanta Thrashers, was acquired by the Sabres in the trade which sent Dominik Hasek to Detroit. ]] , shown here as a member of the AHL's Albany River Rats, holds the Sabre record for goals in a season: 76 in 1992–93. ]] was signed by the Sabres as a free agent after playing sixteen seasons with Winnipeg, Phoenix, and Dallas. ]] , shown here playing for the Calgary Flames, was part of the Sabre team which advanced to the Stanley Cup Finals in 1999. ]] , shown here playing for the Vancouver Canucks, was acquired by the Sabres along with Tim Connolly in exchange for Michael Peca.]] was one of three second-round draft picks made by the Sabres in 2001. ]] , who played for the Sabres from 1979 to 1989, has served as the team's head coach since 1997. ]] scored 43 goals for the Sabres in 2006–07, just his second NHL season. ]] References * Category:Buffalo Sabres Buffalo Sabres players